Pink Paper
by Marauder Angel
Summary: Ron sighed, knotting his hands together. ‘Ok, I do own a pair of leopard print pants…’ Hogwarts in in the hands of Lav and Pav as a new craze sweeps the school. Humorous RHr HG fluff


A/N: Just a little story I came up with while I had writers block. Don't ask me how Ron knows what Pot noodles are, I just thought he seemed the a Pot noodle kind of guy…lol

Summary: Ron sighed, knotting his hands together. 'Ok, I do own a pair of leopard print pants…' Hogwarts in in the hands of Lav and Pav as a new craze sweeps the school. Humorous R/Hr H/G fluff

Disclaimer: Nothing is mine but the plot

**Pink Paper**

By Marauder Angel

……….

Chapter One:- A mAtCh mAdE iN hEvEAn

……….

'What's that got to do with anything?' Ron blushed, shrinking down in his chair.

'Oh Ronald, just answer the question.' Lavender pursued. 'I haven't got all day.'

'But I don't see how that's related-'

'Answer the question!' Lavender whined.

Ron sighed, knotting his hands together. 'Ok, I do own a pair of leopard print pants…'

……….

Hogwarts had never been the home to anything out of the ordinary before, discounting giant pools of slime, basilisks, magic mirrors and convicted murderers. Ok, maybe it had seen a few things in it's time; but _this _was big. So big. Nothing like _this_ had ever happened at Hogwarts before; it had everyone talking, every student wanting to be involved. The teachers said they'd never seen so much interest in a school project before. Lavender and Parvati had hit the jackpot.

'Albus, do you really think it's wise to allow students to hold such an event?' McGonagal had asked, pacing up and down his office.

'I cannot see a reason why not to, Minerva.' The headmaster had replied. 'I should think it will be great sport.'

'But the nature of it?' The women stressed. 'Is it really suitable?'

Dumbledore smiled.

'I don't think I could have come up with something better myself.'

And that had been it.

……….

There were lights everywhere in the derelict classroom, and cameras watching at different angles. The shiny red set was held up by weights, not magic, and the chair in the centre of the room had been carried in, not conjured. Merlin, they took muggle studies seriously.

'Just a few more questions.' Lavender smiled sweetly from behind her desk, and out of the cameras view. 'Ok, this round is a word association round. I say a word and you say the first thing that pops into your head.'

'Err, ok.' Ron mumbled, eyeing the muggle machinery wearily.

'Alright.' Lavender chirped. 'Sugar-'

'Quill.'

'Pot-'

'Noodle.'

'Charms-'

'Test.'

'G-'

'String…'

……….

Hermione flicked the nip of her quill in exasperation, sending blots of ink all over her Potions essay.

'Rats tails!' She cursed, smudging the mess in with her finger. 'This will never do!'

With an angry flick of wand, the useless parchment went up triumphantly in smoke.

There'd been a great commotion in Gryffindor Tower all day, and Hermione was finding it impossible to the keep on task; thoughts kept clogging up her mind.

The bushy haired girl picked up a new piece of parchment, and loomed over it before she could bare the noise no more. _That's it _she thought, tossing her school things to one side. _They're not going to know what's hit them… _

………

_Ron twitched apprehensively as Parvati zoomed in on his face. _

'And finally, could you tell us your reason for taking part in our documentary, Ron?' Lavender said off camera, resting her chin in her palm.

'I was just…curious.'

_Curious…_

He'd been curious for a while. You know when you have that little nagging feeling at the back of your mind? Well he had that. This little voice making him wonder, telling him things which made him…_curious_. He'd pushed _those _kind of thoughts to the back of his mind though, ever since the incident with Vicky. He didn't need to be thinking things like _that_.

He'd almost entirely forgotten the little voice inside his head, until the notice had been put up in Gryffindor Tower. Then the voice had returned from it's hibernation with a vengeance, and Ron had a feeling that it wasn't going to go away in a hurry…

……….

Professor Middleway, the Muggle Studies teacher, was a clever man; a squib to be exact. He wore his glasses askew, and his hair tooth brush bristled, but he was a clever man. Very clever.

He didn't miss a trick, this man. No notes could be written and read under _his _watch; and gossiping was out of the question. His lessons were always silent, too; not a whisper was spoken as he sat squinting through his glasses, behind his desk, marking homework the old fashioned way.

Professor Middleway was a complex man; but the students knew him well. Some would say they could read him like a book. If a scowl slept on his lips, you'd have to soften him up; laugh at his lame jokes, and encourage him to tell mad stories about muggle life. If he smiled upon entrance, then every truant would smile back.

'Good morning, Professor.' Ginny said, sometime Sunday morning, upon entering his domain.

'Good Morning, Miss Weasley.' Professor Middleway scowled, boggling at her though his spectacles. 'What is it that you want?'

'I was just passing by, and I wondered if you could tell me the rest of your story about muggle dishwashers.' She smiled innocently. 'I never did hear the end.'

Mr Middleway smiled.

He'd always had a soft spot for interested students. It was only after he'd told his story, and the red head had laughed in all the right places, had she asked for another favour:

'Could I borrow the muggle photo copier, please?' She'd said hopefully. 'I need some more sheets, and it's got to be done the muggle way, as it's for the project…'

'Oh alright.' He chuckled, no more questions asked. 'But just a few…'

Ginny Weasley left no more 20 minutes later, with no less then 60 copies. Middleway shook his head in confusion as the girl strolled casually out of his room, and readjusted his glasses.

Professor Middleway, the Muggle Studies teacher, was a clever man. Very clever. So clever, that he was fully aware that he'd just been tricked.

……….

The Quidditch shed door slid open, and in walked a second shadow.

'Took your time.'

'...'

'Did you do it?'

'What do _you _think?'

'I think I highly doubt your intelligence, so would appreciate an answer.'

'…I did.'

'And?'

'And what? If you're so smart, then surely you know what happened next.'

'He didn't?'

'Oh, he did.'

'Then it's all set.'

'It is…All we have to do is wait.'

……….

Harry James Potter was the subject of many conversations; his love life the conversation in many subjects. He was handsome, (nobody doubted that) smart, (only Malfoy would beg to differ) and of course, extremely _cute_. But more importantly, for the time being, he was single. Boy, did some people know how to time it right…

'Has he been to the MS room?' Susan Bones asked, from her usual seat in the Library.

'I don't know.' Hannah Abbot replied. 'Orla Quirke has been patrolling the corridors, and she hasn't passed him yet.'

'He isn't at the Quidditch pitch, either.' Padma Patil added. 'Rose Zeller's over there watching Hufflepuff Quidditch practise.'

'Maybe Katie will have news when she gets back.' Eloise Midgen suggested. 'She's just gone to spy on Cho and Marietta.'

'I bet he's just in the Great Hall.' Susan assumed, closing her book.

'Or having secret Dark arts lessons with Dumbledore.' Hannah guessed.

Luna smiled vaguely at the girls before her.

'Or maybe he just doesn't want to be found.'

Harry James Potter chuckled from behind the shelf, leaning his back against the stability of books. _So they want to know who the great Harry Potter would find on his list, do they? _

The raven haired boy sighed contently, eyeing his receipt.

'Well we'll find out soon enough.' He smiled.

……….

Hermione stomped over to the centre of the common room, her hair frazzled and her patience short. _This is simply getting ridiculous… _

She charged over to the fireplace, looking as if she was just about to blow, and snatched up the offending item. She snuck the piece of pink paper into her pocket, and crept away, her cheeks paling gradually._ What have I gotten myself into…_She thought meekly, her conscience flashing red lights, before leaving the common room unnoticed.

……….

'Did you get the copies?' Lavender asked, many hours later.

'Yep, all 60 you asked for.' Ginny replied. 'Are you done interviewing?'

'For now.' Lavender nodded.

Parvati came out from behind her camera with a frown.

'Lav, did you find anything unusual about that last interview?' She asked.

'Now that you mention it,' The blonde replied. 'I did have a funny feeling about it.'

'Do me a favour and get out that last file, along with the one we did after Terry.' Parvati grinned, joining the her partner behind the desk.

Both students read intensely for a moment, Ginny watching, before the girls broke into smiles.

'Now isn't that peculiar?' Parvati grinned.

……….

Hermione sighed once she out of Gryffindor Tower. She didn't want anyone in _there _to know what she was up to. This was just for her; so she could know for sure. Maybe once this was over, she'd be able to sleep at night without 'what ifs' floating into her dreams. _Or maybe not, _she couldn't help but think.

Two tiny hands extracted the piece of pink paper from her pocket, and unfolded it.

**_The Love Test_**

_Ever wondered who your perfect match would be at Hogwarts? Well now's your chance to find out! Come down to the old Charms classroom, (next to Professor McGonagal's) and take part in our love documentary! Make a love connection today! (Personal results will be distributed Monday morning. This is a Muggle Studies project-all volunteers would be greatly appreciated.) _

Hermione stuffed the poster away, taking her few steps to the classroom. They're not going to know what's hit them…

………

_A/N: So there you go! R/Hr H/G and other pairings in later chapters-this was just an introduction. Will be 3 or 4 chapters long if you like it, so review! _


End file.
